Time Difference
by msjgatsby
Summary: In DC, Mike is three hours ahead of Paige.


**Author's Note:** I swear I was sitting down trying to finish the new ending of Sound and this came out instead... Rough and Unedited One shot.

* * *

It had started off simple.

He'd promised her he'd phone when he got to DC, so she would know his plane landed safely. So when his plane touched at 8:30 pm, and the pilot had allowed the use of cell phones again, he'd called her. She talked to him while he waited for his luggage to show up at the carousel, which after an hour, it became apparent it wasn't going to.

* * *

The airline called him the next day to tell him his luggage had enjoyed a trip to Hawaii without him, but would arrive in DC within 6-10 business days. So he called her again at 8:30 the next night to let her know the outcome and to listen to her jokes about his luggage getting "lei-ed" more than him.

* * *

The next day he received a care package of miscellaneous items including fresh underwear, hair gel, and a tie. His favorite item however, was a framed black-and-white selfie of the two of them that he'd almost forgotten taking. It had been from a random drunken night at the drop, and she'd forced him to take it despite his protests. Mike's eyes are closed, and Paige is laughing and slightly blurry but he's glad she captured that moment. So at 8:30 he naturally called her to thank her for thinking of him and his lost luggage. He didn't have the heart to tell her he'd gotten a buzz cut earlier that day so the hair gel was unneeded. Instead he set the unused bottle up on his otherwise bare shelf, next to the photo of her and him together.

* * *

The day after that was his first day at his new job. Naturally he had to call and tell her all about his first day at work and how different it was from Graceland. She told him that his desk job sounded boring and she couldn't believe he was missing out on all the fun and glamor of undercover work. She then went on to tell him a hilarious story of how Jakes had gotten attacked by a hooker the previous night. He laughed, and swore his spreadsheet story was just as interesting, but felt homesick when he said goodnight.

* * *

The next night he had no reason or plan to call. Nothing special happened that day. He went to work, came home, had a simple dinner, and did some reading for work. At about 8:00 he had a beer and paced around his Spartan apartment. At 8:30 the unfamiliar quietness of living alone got to him, and he dialed her number. This time she answered before the second ring. She was clearly expecting his call. He told her all about his first day at work, and what DC was like. He suggested she come visit him once the cherry trees started blooming. She made a noncommittal noise, as though she didn't expect their friendship to last that long, but when she hung up she didn't say "Goodbye", she said "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Mike."

* * *

The pattern continued after that. Mike would call her at 8:30 every night.

She always answered.

* * *

The time worked well for them. 8:30 DC was 5:30 in LA. Normally when he called she was driving home from work, or getting ready to go out later depending on what shift she was working. Now that he'd started work in DC, the hours were more normal than Graceland so Mike went to bed at 10:00 every night to get eight hours sleep. If he called her at 8:30 he could talk to her for an hour or so before he got ready for bed. Even on weeknights when he was going out with friends, he made sure to step aside to call her at exactly 8:30.

* * *

One Saturday about three months after he'd arrived in DC, Mike called her at 4:30 his time. They occasionally called or texted each other at other times throughout the day, but usually they just saved their stories for 8:30. This time, he got her voicemail which wasn't unusual considering he was calling at a strange time.

"Hey, it's Mike. You're probably out surfing or something. I was just hoping I would catch you, because I'm not sure I'm going to be able to talk to you later tonight. I've got this… uh, thing. It's no big deal, just this thing I have to do and I'm not sure how long it'll go… But just in case I didn't call, I didn't want you to worry, but I'll definitely call you at the normal time tomorrow. So, yeah. I miss you. Yeah, so have fun! Don't drown."

Mike hangs up the phone and curses himself for the rambling nervous sounding message he left. He wishes she had just picked up the phone. He really wanted to talk to her. Not about anything important, he's just disappointed he won't get to hear from her today. Mike needs to focus. He's resenting his date tonight already, and considers rescheduling. The rational side of Mike knows that it's not the girl's fault, and cancelling on a chance of sex for a platonic phone call is pathetic. He already messed up one relationship because of his hopeless crush on Paige. He can't do it again.

* * *

By 8:00 Mike and his date have run out of things to talk about. She's very beautiful and seems sweet, but his heart is just not in it and he keeps looking at his watch. He calls over the waiter for the check and manages to put her in a cab by 8:25.

Walking down the cool evening streets of DC he dials Paige's number.

"Date that bad, huh?" Paige giggles, answering the phone without even a 'hello'.

"Hi." Mike says, relieved to hear her voice. "I just put her in a cab. How'd you know?"

"Well, for a undercover agent, you're not very stealthy." He can hear her smiling on the other side of the line.

"So what are you doing right now?" Mike changes the subject. He can talk to Paige about anything, but he doesn't want to talk to her about women he dates. It just seems wrong.

"I am icing my newly sprained wrist." Paige says, "Doctor's orders."

"Ouch. Surfing or work injury?" Mike asks.

"Johnny injury." Mike can practically hear Paige rolling her eyes. "He was trying to impress these girls on the beach and went to catch a football and just slammed into me."

"I'm sorry." Mike laughs, "I wish I could do something to help."

"It's not so bad. It's my trigger hand though, so the doctor suggested I should take a few days off work."

"Well if you've got a few days off, why don't you come out and visit me in DC?" Mike asks hopefully, excited by the sudden idea that she might come visit. "I'll pay for your ticket."

"I wish I could, but I can't. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll just lay out and catch up on some reports."

"Why can't you?" Mike asks, not wanting to let this idea go so easily. Talking on the phone each day was great, but he missed her and wanted to see her.

"I just can't-" Mike can hear someone calling her name in the background, "Listen, Mike, I've got to go. Have fun on your date!"

"I'm not on a date!" Mike starts to protest but she hangs up before he can finish. He looks down at his phone frustrated with the situation. He finally hails a cab to head home alone.

* * *

The next night Mike calls Paige at the normal time. They talk about the normal things. He doesn't mention her coming to visit again, but he's hurt she wouldn't even consider it. He needs to see her. He would go there, but he can't exactly take a vacation so soon after he just started this new job.

* * *

It's 3:00 and Mike is distracted in his meeting. They're presenting the pitch of a new safehouse, and all Mike can think about Graceland. About Paige. The meeting finally ends, and he considers calling her before their normal time, to try one more time to convince her to come visit. As if by magic, his phone rings, but it's not Paige. It's Briggs.

"Agent Briggs!" Mike answers the phone cheerfully. It's not the housemate he wanted, but he's happy to hear from his friends.

"Mikey-Mike! We miss you man." There's a hint of nervousness under his casual greeting. "How's the world of power and monuments treating you, huh?"

"It's good. How about you?" Mike asks, wondering why Briggs is calling him. Briggs has a reason for everything he does, and Mike doubts he's calling just to chat.

"You know me man. Just thinking about good times."

"My man. How's the house?" Mike isn't sure how much Paige tells the other housemates about their chats. He hopes everything's ok.

"Good. It's good. Everybody's good. Y'know it feels like we're missing a musketeer though." Briggs voice trails off before he asks, "Listen um, you thought about taking a vacation?"

"Yeah…" Mike laughs. It's almost as though Briggs can read his mind. All through the meeting Mike had been plotting ridiculous ways to get back to Graceland. "Wait… Are you serious?"

* * *

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the Captain speaking. Flight 22 from DC to LAX will be departing on time at 8:25 pm. The current time in Los Angeles is 5:25, sunny with a temperature of 75. All cell phones and electronics should be turned off at this time. Flight attendants, please prepare for takeoff. Thank-you."

Mike stares down at his phone. He didn't warn her he couldn't call tonight. He didn't even tell her he was coming. Mike's stomach jumps in excitement as the plane takes off, because it doesn't matter. Tomorrow night at 8:30, he won't have to call her. He'll be there with her.

* * *

It's 8:30pm in California. Paige keeps looking at her phone, worried because it's been three hours, and Mike still hasn't called. He always calls her at 5:30 on the dot each day. If he were still at Graceland she'd be sending out a missing agent's report right now, but she figures there's not much chance of him getting stabbed sitting at a desk in DC. Perhaps a small paper cut, but nowhere near the danger he would be in here.

Maybe he's finally let go. After all, they're in two separate worlds now, with literally a continent separating them. The only thing her and Mike really had in common was Graceland, and now that he was gone it was just a matter of time until they drifted apart. Their daily phone calls had already lasted longer than Paige expected.

It was probably a good thing. Mike wasn't the only one who was having problems letting go.

Her phone rings and Paige answers it with a purr. "Hey handsome. I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Sorry babe, I hit traffic. I'll be at the restaurant in five minutes. I just have to park. I love you."

"Drive safe. I'll see you soon." Paige says hanging up the phone, looking at the waitress she apologizes. "Sorry, that was my boyfriend. He's running a few minutes late, but he'll be here in a minute. May I have another glass of wine, please?"

Yes. It was a good thing Mike didn't call, Paige told herself again.

It was time for them both to move on.


End file.
